X-Men 2
by Slaygirl
Summary: This is my first attmept at a fanfic


INT-PRISON DAY  
  
Subtitle- Winchester prison, New York  
A tall women about 41, her black hair was pinned into an unconventional bun, walked up to a guard.  
  
Raven- Hello I am here to see Eric Lehnsherr  
  
Guard- I am sorry, but no one is allowed to see Mr. Lehnsherr, unless they have...  
  
The lady pulled out an Id card.  
  
Raven- I am Mr. Lehnsherr's psychiatrist, Raven Darkholme.  
  
Guard- I am sorry ma'am, just one more minute.  
  
He turned to a computer and typed in a few different keys. A large plastic door swung open.  
  
Guard- Could you please strip yourself of all metal items you might have keys, lose change.  
  
Raven- No problem.  
  
She dropped a pair of keys and set down her purse with the guard. Then turned and walked down the long plastic hallway to a small room at the end.  
  
INT-HOLDONG CELL DAY  
  
Raven- Hello Eric.  
  
Magneto- Please, save the formalities for later are you ready?  
  
Raven- Of coarse I am ready, I just think we should give the others a little while longer.  
  
Then you hear guns fire, roars, and see smoke coming from the hallway. Then two men one 6'11" the other only 5'10".  
  
Pyro- Now that's the way ta make an entrance Mystique, not by all this shape shifting and such.  
  
Raven- Can it Pyro.  
  
Just then the black haired women changed into Mystique. She then turned to Magneto.  
  
Mystique- While you were setting this place on fire the police were notified and are on there way to stop us.  
  
Magneto- Let me deal with the police.  
  
INT-MANSION DAY  
  
Pan down to a young woman in a lab coat.  
  
Xavier(v.o)- Jean gather the rest of the team there is something I need you all to see  
  
Jean- Yes professor  
  
Tight angle on a television screen.   
  
News Broadcaster- Today at the Winchester Prison a convicted mutant felon broke out. Eric Magnus Lehnsherr was sentenced to life in prison after an attempt to mutate the world leaders.   
  
Pull out into a bar. Everyone staring straight at the television screen, someone walks out of the bar quickly causing everyone to watch him leave. Focus back on the television and slowly zoom in.  
  
News Broadcaster(contin)- Videos show that he was helped by what the police describe as a woman who can change her form, a large cat like man, and another man who can control fire. They are all believed to be mutants.  
  
Pull back again to see a group of people all surrounding the television.  
  
Xavier- This is far to soon, I thought we would have another month at least before they tried anything. This is far to ambitious.  
  
Cyclops- They didn't get to be bad guys based on there ambition Professor.  
  
Rogue- So dose this mean we'll hafta fight 'em?  
  
Cyclops- We'll let them make the first move.  
  
Storm- So all we can do, is wait.  
  
Xavier- Yes, that is all we can do for now, well I think it is late enough we can deal with this tomorrow.  
  
The group started to leave  
  
Xavier- Jean.  
  
Jean- Yes Professor.  
  
Xavier- I want the truth, are they ready to fight?  
  
Jean- Well Professor there powers are strong and there hearts are in the right place,   
  
She looked down the hall and watched Rogue, Iceman, and Gambit turn the corner.  
  
Jean(contin)- but they don't have enough control, and with what happened at the Statue of Liberty I am not sure Ro' or I are ready either.  
  
Professor- Good night Jean.  
  
Jean- Good night.  
  
INT-BROTHERHOOD DAY  
  
Sabertooth- You know what I am going to do when I get my hands on her?  
  
Toad- Let me guess rip her head off.  
  
Sabertooth gave him a low growl and a good look at his teeth.  
  
Avalanche- Common Sabertooth you've been complaining about her for hours now.  
  
Pyro- Right 'o mate we all know ya hate er'.  
  
Sabertooth- If it weren't for her I would never have been blasted out of the Statue. Her and the runt, I want to kill them both.  
  
Magneto(v.o)- And soon you will have that revenge you crave.  
  
Turn to see Magneto walking down the path followed by Mystique and the White Queen.  
  
Magneto(contin)- We will all have our revenge.  
  
Toad- As long as I get the weather witch.  
  
Magneto- Yes, well now where shall we make our appearance?  
  
White Queen- Somewhere heavily populated, with humans.  
  
Pyro- Ya know I just hafta tell you how much I love the way you think.  
  
INT-LAB DAY  
  
Jean sits in the middle of the large room the video feed from Magneto's escape playing on the screen her attention was on.  
  
Voice- Auto scan initialized  
  
Jean- What the heck?  
  
She walked out into the large metal hallway and looked towards the elevator  
  
INT-HALWAY DAY  
  
Voice- Searching, Searching, Searching  
  
She turned her head towards the voice and started to walk down the hallway. The two huge metal doors that lead to Cerebro slid open.  
  
INT-CEREBRO DAY  
  
Voice- Subject Eric Magnus Lehnsherr found. Winchester Mall.  
  
Jean immediately turned and ran down the hallway in which she came.  
  
  
  



End file.
